


peace

by epne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, but only in the prologue, mostly this fic will just be angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epne/pseuds/epne
Summary: Wars are long, painful, and hard-won, though not usually confusing. At least, not until someone from the other side saves your life at the climax of the conflict.In which Hux saves Rose’s life at the Battle of Hogwarts and Rose is determined to find out why.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> JRK can choke but this pandemic reignited my Harry Potter phase so idk |˚–˚|
> 
> Pretty much this story follows the Harry Potter books (minus the epilogue) but if Rey had been Harry, Finn had been Ron, Rose had been Hermione, Hux had been Draco, and Snoke had been Voldemort with a few other changes that will be mentioned. This all makes sense in my head so hopefully it makes sense in yours too.

**The Battle of Hogwarts 1998**

Rose’s lungs ache as she sprints down the corridor. She pivots sharply around a corner before pressing herself flat against the wall. A slashing curse whips past her head and shatters the windowpane across from her. She takes three quick breaths in through her nose before pushing herself off the wall and tightening her fist around the familiar cherry wood of her wand. 

She’s instantly grateful that she turned left at the t-shaped intersection of the hallways because the corridor she’s facing had obviously been hit with some sort of blasting curse earlier in the battle. Rubble blocks it off and Rose doesn’t think that there would have been enough wall for her to shield herself behind had she turned in that direction. 

Her hands begin to shake.

The Death Eater chasing her must’ve cast a silencing charm on their feet because Rose can’t hear the progress she’s sure they’re making down the hallway towards her, nor can she track their movements in the reflection of the now-glassless window. 

_It’s okay_. She soothes herself, _you’re okay_. Because even if it’s not true for now it has to be.

With nothing to warn her of the Death Eater’s arrival Rose focuses her eyes on the elaborately moulded corner of the wall in front of her, ready to strike as soon as anything moves within her line of sight. Her lips prepare themselves around the disarmament charm. 

And just like that he arrives. 

He’s quick—already spitting the beginnings of an incantation he never gets the chance to finish as Rose disarms, stuns, and then binds him in rapid succession. His face is long and pale, and he might look familiar if Rose cared enough to take a good look at him, but she doesn’t. 

Instead, she scrambles quickly off in the direction his wand had been launched in following her _expelliarmus_ charm. It had landed behind him, somewhere amongst the piles of broken stones that block off the hallway opposite her. 

She stuffs her own wand hastily into the back pocket of her jeans as she tries to clear away the debris with her hands. The jagged edged stones nick at her skin and tear it in places, but with her adrenaline pumping it doesn’t hurt enough to deter her. Not until one of the larger blocks slips from her grasp as she tries to movie it. It’s near-perfectly sharp edge slices the length of her palm in one smooth motion. 

Crying out before slapping her good hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, she rears back, tripping over her feet and landing heavily on her ass. 

Her hand throbs and her tail bone aches as blood trickles under her sleeve and down her arm. She cradles her injured palm in towards her chest and the blue of her sweatshirt is blotted out with a dull crimson directly over her heart. Rose swallows hard at the sight and tries not to let it overwhelm her. 

_You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay_. She reminds herself silently as tears wet her cheeks. 

She just needs to calm down, heal her hand, and find the Death Eater’s wand so that she can carry on looking for Paige. 

Rose had seen her sister disappear up the stairs leading out of the main foyer chasing a pair of Death Eaters some time ago, and—preoccupied by the mass of Death Eaters in her immediate vicinity Rose hadn’t gone after her. Paige was an Auror she reasoned, far more skilled than Rose and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But as the battle petered out and the Order and Dumbledore’s Army steadily gained the upper hand Paige still hadn’t returned to the fray. 

With a quick word to Finn, and a squeeze on the elbow of reassurance, Rose had taken off in the direction she had seen Paige disappear in earlier. Obviously it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the Death Eater who now lay bound and unconscious a meter behind her.

“ _Vulnera sanentur_.” Rose says quietly after pulling her wand out of her pocket. She points the tip at her palm and repeats the incantation twice more as her skin knits itself back together. 

Her palm twinges a little as she stands. She wipes the remaining blood off on the front of her sweatshirt realizing too late that she could’ve just cast a scouring charm. Muggle habits always did die hard, but it gives her an idea nonetheless. 

“ _Accio_ wand.” She says firmly in the direction of the rubble, growing frustrated when nothing comes of the spell. She could just leave it, but it wouldn’t do to have the Death Eater wake at some later point and be fully armed right from the jump. “ _Accio_ Death Eater’s wand.” With that the wand comes flying out of one of the larger piles of stones and lands with a satisfying smack against her newly healed skin. 

The wand displaces some of the stones in the pile and they tumble to the ground around her. A grey brick the size of her head narrowly misses her dirty sneaker-clad foot and she flinches away from it. The mere memory of the taste of Skele-Gro has her gagging so hard she coughs. 

The stones settle from their disturbance and Rose shoves the Death Eater’s wand into the waistband of her jeans, her own tightly clenched in her fist. She means to turn and run in the opposite direction of the rubble to find Paige when something catches her eye. 

It’s not much, just the faint glint of _something_ through the rubble, visible now that the stones have been displaced. Rose doesn’t know why, but she feels compelled to shuffle closer to the pile of stones, leaning in to look. 

It takes Rose no time at all to recognize what she’s seeing, and the sight freezes her in place. 

There, visible through the rocks is Paige’s medallion. The medallion that she hasn’t taken off since her parents gave it to her the day she received her Hogwarts letter. The medallion that has hung around her neck for the past ten years. The medallion that still hangs around her neck even in death.

Paige isn’t fully detectable through the rocks that bury her. In fact, most of her body is hidden with just the pale edge of her chin, her elegant neck, and the crescent shape of the rune covered necklace twisted up against her shoulder visible through the stones. With only these small glimpses and the backbreaking amount of rubble piled on top of her, Rose understands with a gut-wrenching amount of certainty that Paige is dead.

Rose’s wand clatters against the flags of the floor as it slips from her slack fingers. Her lips tremble and her head feels fuzzy and full of cotton. 

She moves jerkily forwards with disjointed movements, tripping over the stones in her path and collapsing in front of the stones that crush her sister. Faintly, she can hear the echoes of her screams as they ricochet down the hallways and distantly she’s aware that she should shut the fuck up if she wants to make it out of the battle alive; but she isn’t so sure that is what she wants anymore. 

She scrabbles at the stones pulling them desperately off of Paige. Skin and nails catch on the sharp corners and broken edges, but Rose doesn’t care. She sobs as she works and doesn’t try to tell herself that she’s okay this time. She doubts that she’ll ever be okay again. 

It takes everything she has in her to pull the heaviest block off of Paige’s chest. Sweat glues her hair to the sides of her face and her hands burn with the cuts they’re covered in as she pries the stone off of Paige. Her vision is blurred with tears and both Rose and her muscles scream with effort as she lifts the thing, letting it crash gracelessly to the ground next to her. 

Rose can’t help the sounds that come out of her mouth as she looks at her sister, sobs and shrieks and noises she’s never heard herself make before. 

Paige’s face is as serene and calm in death as it was in life and Rose can almost pretend that she’s just sleeping if she focuses on that alone. Rose sits like a child with crossed legs on the floor next to Paige, reaching out to touch her sister’s soft cheek. She flinches at the cold and sucks in deep breaths between sobs. Her fingers trace the defined bridge of Paige’s nose and the thin skin of her lips. Her hand shakes as she runs her fingers down the column of her neck, pausing to feel for movement that isn’t there. 

Rose tries hard to look only at Paige’s face but fails, glancing down only for a moment. A moment is more than enough. A moment is almost too much to bear. 

The heavy stone sitting next to her had crushed Paige’s chest so badly that it sags impossibly inward, concave. Paige is still covered in rubble from the waist down and Rose itches to clear her body of the remaining debris, but she knows as she looks at her trembling bloodied hands that she doesn’t have the strength to. Instead, she crawls up her sister’s body and nestles herself into Paige’s side. She presses her face into the cold length of Paige’s neck and reaches across her body to rest her hand against her shoulder, covering Paige’s medallion with her battered hand. The metal stings as it’s pressed against her open wounds. 

Rose cries so hard that Paige’s lifeless body shakes along with her and she hates herself for not having the strength to pull Paige clear of her death sentence. Not in life, and not even in death. 

With the amount of noise she’s making Rose’s isn’t surprised to hear heavy footsteps running down the corridor towards her, getting louder as they approach. At first only one pair, and then another. 

Rose keeps her eyes shut and her face pressed to her sister’s body. Whether they signal help or harm, Rose doesn’t care. This war was about saving what she loved, and Paige was what Rose loved most in the world. 

Tears trickle from her skin to her sister’s and Rose feels the sharp burn of a curse as it flies across her body, missing her by only a margin. Harm, then. She curls herself more tightly around Paige but otherwise doesn’t move. 

And then something curious happens.

A familiar voice yells a familiar curse and with a flash of green light that Rose can see even through closed eyelids a body clatters to the floor. This, she wasn’t expecting. 

None of her comrades would ever use that spell. Alarm takes precedent over grief as her eyes fly open and a wave of nausea washes over her at the thought of one her friends coming to find her before being finished off by a Death Eater. 

While Paige’s death wasn’t her fault, this one would surely be. She means to move, means to stand, means to face the Death Eater and the body of whoever her indifference had just gotten killed but before she can, hands are grabbing at her shoulders and a not-unfamiliar face fills her field of vision.

Hux.

His hands are firm, and a touch too tight, and he’s shaking her, and his lips are moving but Rose doesn’t understand anything he’s saying. Doesn’t understand why he’s pulling her away from Paige. Doesn’t understand why she’s letting him. Doesn’t understand why he hasn’t just finished her off as he had obviously done to whichever one of her friends he had most certainly just killed. 

Hux pulls Rose to her feet and she stands more as a result of his hands holding her up than anything else. A silly little thought bubbles up inside of her that she didn’t think he was strong enough to do that. 

Rose looks up at him, searching his face for an answer, but it only leaves her with more questions. His copper hair is more rumpled than Rose has ever seen it and it hangs limply across his forehead. Coagulated blood flakes off of his left cheekbone and his skin is a vaguely grey colour, covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes are wild, and flashing, and… scared? Rose has seen many expressions on his distinctly aristocratic face before. Usually contempt, displeasure, mirth, sometimes even glee or joviality when surrounded by his cronies in the Great Hall. But she doesn’t know if she’s ever seen fear save for maybe that one time in third year when she’d punched him in the face. Even then, it wasn’t exactly the same emotion he’s wearing now.

She tries to twist out of his grasp, but his fingers are locked around her shoulders like a vice.

“Stop.” The singular word penetrates her mental fog, but she doesn’t listen. 

Instead, she fights harder against his grasp and wrenches herself free. Off Balance, stumbles past him, tripping over one of the loose rocks and crashing to her knees. Her teeth clack painfully together on impact and she blinks back tears. The sight that greets her because he’s no longer blocking her view of the hallway is unexpected. 

There, next to the body of the Death Eater she had stunned lies not the body of a comrade but the body of a second Death Eater still clad in his mask.

Before Rose has time to really consider the implications of that Hux is back on her.

“God damn it, Tico.” He grabs her shoulders again and Rose can feel his breath hot against her face. “What the fuck were you thinking? What the fuck were you doing?” The words are too loud for the proximity and Rose doesn’t know why he’s asking her these things or how to answer. Then, so quietly she almost doesn’t catch it he whispers two more: “You’re hurt.” 

He holds her out in front of him with straight arms, eyes on the dark red stain covering her chest that the blood from her hand had made. His skin grows impossibly more grey and Rose thinks she sees his chin tremble. 

“No,” she shakes her head. “I’m fine, I just-” She cuts herself off. For some reason she doesn’t have the words to explain so she mimes wiping her hand down the front of her shirt. Her hand is just as bloodied now as it was when she made the stain so her point comes across. 

Now though Hux has a new focus. He releases her shoulders and takes her left hand gently in his right, flicking his wrist so that his wand is unsheathed from his sleeve. Murmuring incantations Rose watches on slack jawed as the boy she’s only ever known as an enemy heals her. Something twists in her gut and suddenly the feeling of her hand in his and the whispers of his magic as it curls around her skin is too much for her. 

Rose jerks her hand back out of his looking up at him crouched protectively over her. She thinks she sees hurt flash across his face for the briefest fraction of a second before his expression becomes unreadable. 

“Paige.” Rose says suddenly, voice cracking the name in two. Remembering her sister Rose tries to stand but Hux pushes her back down. Physically and emotionally weak Rose can’t put up much of a fight but tries nonetheless, pushing back against him.

“Stop.” Hux commands. His voice is sharp and unforgiving, and his forearm is pinned across her chest, keeping her flat against the floor. “Stay.” He says warningly and then the pressure of his arm is gone and he stands, spinning on his heels towards Paige. Wand in hand he flicks spells in the direction of her sister’s body and Rose is overcome with rage.

She may not have been able to protect her sister in life, but Merlin help her if she can’t in death. 

She itches to curse Hux into the next universe but without her wand she doesn’t have many other options than brute force. With a burst of protective energy she’s on her feet, flinging herself at Hux’s straight back. Without a plan she lands two fits against the fabric of his jacket, but he seems prepared for this. 

He doesn’t even spare a glance at her as he wraps an arm backwards around her. It’s not the counterattack she was expecting but it’s disarmingly effective. Tightening his arm, he crushes her against his back, immobilizing her as he continues to murmur spells in the direction of her sister. 

Stuck, Rose squirms against him hoping to free herself, but she also listens. 

The spells he’s throwing at her sister, they’re unfamiliar, but they don’t sound wicked. She can’t see exactly what’s happening because his back is blocking her view, but she stops wriggling in favour of craning her neck. 

On her tiptoes, over his shoulder, Rose watches as Hux uses his wand to lift the rocks crushing her sisters legs off of her body. He doesn’t do it one by one, but many at time, and as Rose focuses on his words she realizes that he must be using some variation of _Wingardium Leviosa_ that she’s not heard of. 

Rose slackens against his back and presses her face in between his shoulder blades. Overcome with grief again she cries into the fabric of his jacket as he continues. She can’t explain his sudden kindness towards her, nor can she express how grateful she is to him for it.

When Paige is clear of the debris Hux unwinds his arm from around Rose’s body. She misses the feeling instantly but doesn’t dwell on that fact as she stumbles back over to her sister. 

Sitting down next to Paige’s body once again, grief has her jack knifing in two. Her hair makes a curtain around her face as she hunches over Paige and smooths her hands down the length of her jean clad legs. The texture is all wrong and Rose is sure that they’re broken in many places.

“At least you won’t have to take any Skele-Gro.” She says softly, smiling sorrowfully as salty tears fill her mouth. Paige had hated the potion even more than Rose. She then turns to look up at Hux who’s still standing next to her. “Thank you.”

He gazes down at her, expression more unreadable than ever and nods once before turning on his heels and walking away. Rose watches him until he disappears around a corner, bewildered by the entire interaction.

It’s only moments later when she hears Finn shouting her name and racing towards her. He sweeps her up in an embrace and wraps an arm around her shoulder, supporting her as he levitates Paige to the Great Hall. When Rose asks him how he knew where she was he grows quiet and adopts a strange look.

“Hux.” He says simply, the corners of his mouth turned down. He then scoffs shaking his head. “Guess the coward could commit to jumping ship but not actually helping anyone on our side himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! I probably won’t be able to update this very frequently since zoom university is trying its best to literally kill me, but I hope you like it so far! :)


End file.
